


Dancing Steve

by ohdrey89



Series: Avengers: Age Of Drabbletron [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dancing Steve Rogers, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Being Tony, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's favorite TV show is Dancing with the Stars. </p>
<p>Tony can't help himself. He's gonna laugh.  Steve teaches Tony not to underestimate his old school ways. </p>
<p>There's no school like the old school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the #IFDrabble fest, but this is not under 100 words and is a day late. So I don't think this qualifies, but I wrote it anyway! 
> 
> It has been a while since I wrote something Stony related, and when I read the description for the fest this kind of popped into my head. 
> 
> It's not exactly dirty, more sweet than anything. I hope you like it. Just a quick little something that dumped out of my head while I was awake trying to fall asleep.
> 
> Disclaimer: Just establishing here and now the usual in ways of disclaimers, what everyone else knows here that the whole world knows. We are all unaffiliated from these series and its creators, other than our unswerving love for each of them. We make no profit, and seek none. We merely just wish to express ourselves entertain each other and play around with the characters for a little bit.

**Dancing Steve**

\---

 

Tony promised he wouldn't laugh. Promised. Crossed his heart and everything.

It wasn't hilarious that Steve went absolutely insane when it was time for Dancing with the Stars. Practically squealed if he heard the intro music in another room. No not funny at all, the inside of Tony's cheek was raw by now as he fought the tears. Tony couldn't comprehend how the costumes, big band and squeaky clean atmosphere almost made him feel at home.

And it wasn't the hot sambas or sexy tangos. Oh no. It was the foxtrots, and quick steps. All the old dances. Tony couldn't contain the jabs and quips about Steve liking all the old folk dances.

"Yeah, yuck it up now, Stark." Steve threatened. This just sent Tony into further hysterics.

One night during the show Steve could stand it no more, with Tony's disruption of his favorite show. All that wiggling and shaking of the couch with his laughter, he'd show Tony. He muted the show and put on his favorite record. Billie Holliday.

A slow one, like he promised 70 years ago.

Tony couldn't say a word as Steve muscled him into a slow step around the living room floor. Muting Tony with complete and total stunned surprise.

So, _so_ , slow. His hips swaying like liquid against Tony's to the sexy, bittersweet tones of Lady Day's voice vibrating through the speakers and she cries _"I'm a fool to want you."_ Dancing like that always leads to other things, the smiling, plastic dancers ignored by the lovers. But that's okay, Tony has Jarvis record all their shows. They could always finish it later once Steve was done opening Tony up until he was a writhing, panting, shuddering mess.

And for once, Tony couldn't say a word at all.

And he never said anything about Steve's favorite show again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, just a little something. But a very cute little something. Stony is after all, very adorable. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the bread and butter of the authors here, please be generous, don't be shy. It is much appreciated.


End file.
